


The Move That Changed Everything

by HamSandwich_ShipMaster



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Creepy Brock Rumlow, Dogs, Eventual Smut, Football, Hurt Bucky Barnes, M/M, Military Families, Multi, My First AO3 Post, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Slow Burn, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Top Steve Rogers, Volleyball
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:55:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27063763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HamSandwich_ShipMaster/pseuds/HamSandwich_ShipMaster
Summary: - This is the first of my writing that I have actually published, so please be kind -The Rogers moved, a lot. So when Steve moved to Brooklyn, and started at Sheild High, he didn't want to make friends. Not if he was just going to leave them in a few months, but when he met a certain James Barnes. All his hopes of not getting attached to the place and the people went out the window.(A lot will change... Uhh, I'm not good at writing summaries, I'm sorry!)
Relationships: Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes & Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes/Brock Rumlow, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Loki/Thor (Marvel), Peter Parker & Wade Wilson, Peter Parker/Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Comments: 7
Kudos: 23





	The Move That Changed Everything

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoy this, tell me what you think when you've read through it, it's NOT beta'd, so mistakes will be made. I'm not the smartest.  
> I'd love to hear what ideas you guys might have for drama, or fluff, so anything you would like to see.  
> This is a slow burn, and once again, my first real post on here, idk where it's going but I hope it's good.  
> Also, I wrote this on my phone, just an fyi

Steve Rogers was used to moving around a lot and switching schools every few months. He learned not to get attached to houses or people, never really unpacked or tried to join sports when they did move to a new town. He would love nothing more than to stay in a town, any of the wonderful towns they have stayed in for a few months to a year. Join the school football team, get a real serious boyfriend or girlfriend, have actual friends to hang around. 

They always moved, his father was in the military, moving was a part of the job. His father was a good man, an important man. A military general. And normally, Steve was fine with it. Growing up he thought it was normal. He had his mother, father, and the boxes that never truly got unpacked. Always starting in a new school was rough, but he still had some of his good friends phone numbers. He had his online friends too, plus other military kids, who needed school friends! Moving also meant that he never got bullied much, never stayed long enough to get picked on too harshly. Plus his freshman year of high school he beef up a lot, started going to the gym and had a big growth spurt. 

Before freshman year, Steve would get picked on, for how small and weak he was. He was a toothpick, his asthma was so bad he couldn't go up the stairs quickly without needing his inhaler. But after? No one even thought about it. He stood a whopping 6'1, and had more muscle than the football players at some of the schools he attended. 

So Steve Rogers was used to moving, but this time was different. His mother got sick a few months ago, breast cancer. She couldn't move around like before, she needed to stay with the same doctors. To get the same treatment. So she left to live with his Aunt in California. While Steve and his father had to leave for Brooklyn, all the way across the country. He wanted to stay with her, but his aunt wasn't fond of the idea of housing both of them. And his Ma insisted that he stay with his father, promising that it would be the last move, and she would be following them soon.

This was the first move that Steve was just with his father, and their two dogs Meatball and Bella. He'd been told lots of times that it would be the last move, but deep down he was hoping it was true. 

At the moment, he was putting away the last of his clothes in his room. He set all his stuff like he would have normally, took him an hour -- two tops. Clothes all put away in the right drawers, his art supplies on his desk with his backpack already filled with the things he needed for class on the chair. He started school tomorrow, the first day for everyone. So it won't be as awkward looking for his class, well, it will still be some. He's a junior, most of the ones that go to Sheild High will know their way around. But hopefully he doesn't stick out too much.

He looked over at his abandoned phone, stepping across the room and picking it up. He called a number, putting it up to his ear as he waited for the answer. An annoyed sigh brought a smile to his face, he could already picture how upset they seemed. 

"Carter, guess who moved again?" He asked, falling on his back as he stared at his ceiling. "And too a place that you are always talking about."

"I don't know, the queen?" Chipped back in a very proper british accent, "New York Steve, I know. You've told me several times over." 

"I just really wanted you to know, is all. Maybe it would give you a reason to visit me." Steve smiled, him and Peggy flirted yes. But they both knew that it didn't mean anything. They met as children, both military brats dragged around from one place to another. The difference being, her family settled down in London after a few years.

"I'd visit your dogs, not you Stevie."

"How rude, why am I even friends with you?" 

"Because no one else will put up with your ass?-"

"Language" he cut in mid sentence, he didn't mind swearing, it was more to get on her nerves. 

"You're more trouble than you're worth. And that proves my point." She huffed, he could feel her rolling her eyes. "Meet any friends?"

"No, I don't think I want too."

"Didn't your parents say this was the last stop?"

"Yeah, but they have said it before, they said it in Texas, LA, Utah, and London." Steve didn't love getting his hopes up for this kind of thing. 

"Well, it has to be right one of these times. And besides, you need more friends than just me, or else you're mad. Bonkers."

"Right, I'm the crazy one." He hummed, rolling his eyes. "How's the girlfriend?"

"She's fine, thanks for asking. She loves the memes you send, and would love for you to draw her something." Peggy explained, sounding almost busy as she talked. 

"Did I call at a bad time?"

"No, well, yes but you always have bad timing. It's really late Steve, different time zones." 

"Oh, right." He forgot how far away she was sometimes.

"Yeah, right, I'm going to bed. Glad to hear your settling in, make some new friends damn it. Get a life." And with that she hung up, leaving Steve to send her language in all caps and text her he has a life. Annoying his best friend so she doesn't sleep.

He didn't have much time to think about what she had said about getting friends, because the doorbell rang only a minute after he was hung up on. He threw the phone on the bed, not caring too much about it at the moment. He jogged down the steps, two at a time, getting to the door as he father called for him to answer it. He pulled it open, standing on the front porch was a teenager -- if you would call him that. He looked 12, if Steve was being honest. He stood about a foot shorter than him, with curly brown hair, brown eyes, and baby fat still clinging to his cheeks. Steve was about to tell the boy he definitely had the wrong house, but he quickly noticed the two large cardboard boxes in his hands. 

"Oh! Pizza for dinner, right… let me go get you some tip money, I'll be right back." Steve promised the boy, who he would probably meet again the next day at school but that was beside the point. The blond turned on the spot and walked to the kitchen, grabbing the bills set on a counter. He made his way back over to the boy, handing him the cash and taking the pizza from him. "Have a nice night." He was, as his mother often said, always polite to people.

The boy nodded, mumbling thanks before leaving their porch. Steve chuckled to himself, closing the door after he left. They always ordered pizza on the first night in a new place, it's something they do every single time to no fail. He quickly set the pizza on some free space on the box covered counter. It took a few times to get the right box for dishes, but he pulled out two plates, setting them down as well before leaving to find where his dad was at. 

Steve found him in his new office, he knocked on the open door. Waiting for his father to turn around before he talked. Joseph Rogers looked a lot like Steve in build, both tall and buff, they both tended to stand up for what's right. But Joseph had green eyes and brown hair, Steve had his mother's coloring and smile. 

"Pizza is in the kitchen, plates already out." He explained, "How's the unpacking going, dad?" He called his father sir, if they were around any of the people that aren't family. In private it's dad. 

He smiled, his eyes crinkling in the corners. "Thanks kiddo, the unpacking is going well. Stressful without your mother to organize everything like she always does. But you're pretty good at that too." His father said, walking out of the office and to the kitchen. With Steve following close behind. 

"Everything is more stressful without ma." Steve said, his heart hurt thinking about not having his mom around. His father was always busy with work. At least his mother stayed home, she always had time for him. She always would hang out with him, talk to him, it made him feel a little less lonely. "Meatball and Bella seem to like having a yard." He commented as he looked out the sliding glass door headed to their new large fenced in yard, it was a 6 foot privacy fence. The last place didn't have one, so they couldn't run around as freely. The dogs in question seemed to be playing tug of war with a large stick they found.

Joseph plated up a few big slices of pizza, handing a plate to his son. "Glad they like it, hopefully they are less of a terror inside than. You should take them on a walk after dinner. Get to know the area a bit better, you'll have to drive yourself to school this year." He dropped that bomb for the first time. Steve never got to drive, his dad didn't want him driving a car that wasn't in Steve's name if he didn't have too. Just in case he got in an accident. So his Ma would take him to school, pick him up, they'd talk about school on the way home. He thought he would have to walk, or maybe bike to school, even take a bus. But driving? He never once thought of that option.

"I'm driving myself? But I don't have a car, you need your car, and Ma's is with her."

"Yeah kiddo, I know. I got you a car, it should be here before you go to school tomorrow."

"You-you got me a car?" Steve almost dropped the slice of pizza he was eating. 

Joseph laughed, "A friend of mine was getting rid of it, it's old. Needs some work, but still runs well enough. A Junior in highschool should have his own car. Or in your case, a truck." He explains, watching his son's expression closely. Steve was shocked, to say the least, he had been saving up for a car. So far he only had 500 dollars from Christmas and his birthday. He would have hugged him, but his father was never one to love that kind of affection unless he started it. The rest of the meal went by in a blur. 

When the food was eaten, and his dad excused himself to unpack more. Steve went to the backyard, laughing softly when both the dogs came running to him. He picked up one of the leashes, clipping up to Meatball first. He liked to drag, but it was easier to walk him first than finish with Bella and her sprinting.

Meatball was an american bully -- short, stubby, and all muscle. He looked scary, a few scars on his nose from fights, plus the way he was built. Dogs like him got a bad wrap, but he was, well, a sweetheart. He rolled on his back to anyone he meets, and melts into a puddle at any affection he was shown. Steve loved his dogs, Bella was a sweetheart as well. She was a mixed dog, but was bigger than Meatball, and had the marking of a german shepherd but that same short hair as her adopted brother, other than that she was the opposite of him. She was tall, lean, and tended to bark more than he did. 

It took some wiggling to get the side gate unlocked, then a bit more to make sure Bella didn't run through as well. If she got out, it would be a while to trick her back. The walk was nice, and the neighborhood wasn't hard to remember, even if some of the houses looked the same. He did get a bit lost, but found his way back to their new home. While walking on the sidewalk, just a few yards away from the house, Meatball stopped and stilled. Steve inwardly groaned at the dogs actions, of course he would notice someone at this time of night. Poor puppy was a sucker for people, and had a wicked nack for smelling them out. 

"Come on, Buddy." He mumbled, leaning down to pat his side and get him moving again. The person that caught the dogs attention was the next door neighbor just getting out of his Audi. Which looked more expensive than most of the cars in the neighborhood. He looked just a bit shorter than Steve, long dark hair. He held himself like he wanted to stay unnoticed, stuck to the shadows of his own driveway. Steve gave him a smile and wave, letting out a small 'oof' when Meatball wiggled his way free of his harness. Something he also had a nack for. The dog ran over to the stranger, all but skidding at a stop to roll onto his back. 

"Meatball!" Steve huffed, jogging towards him. He quickly wrestled his harness back on the dog, looking up at the stranger once the dog was all locked back up. His apology died in his throat when he actually looked at the boy in question. Even in the dim light his features are noticeable, and oh so stunning. He was the kind of man Steve was dying to draw, even now his hands itched for a pencil and paper. He had a dimpled chin, perfectly plump lips stuck between his teeth, flowing dark hair that framed his face in every way possible. And his eyes, the most incredible shade of icey blue that seemed haunted. The look on his face, read of embarrassment? No, that wasn't it. Steve couldn't pin exactly what it was, but he wanted to wipe it away. Make it all better.

In all of Steve's life, he had never seen anyone as stunning as this boy. And he was a boy, looked the same age as Steve couldn't be any older, not by much more than a year. Steve was a goner, he had a big day love at first sight crush on his neighbor. Who was squirming uncomfortable at all of Steve gawking. 

After the boy cleared his throat Steve finally was snapped out of his funk, "Oh.. sorry about Meatball, he's a bit of an escape artist.. He's no harm." He explains, standing up to finally be at eye level with the beautiful boy. "I'm Steve, Steve Rogers, we just moved in next door." He offered out his free hand, his right hand. 

The boy looked at his outstretched hand, his face still just as unreadable. He didn't make a move to grab it, just stared for a few moments before he looked at Steve's face. "James Barnes.." he mumbled, Steve dropped his hand after that. Not wanting to awkwardly hold it out any longer. Some yelling from James' house caused the brunette to jump, holding his left arm oddly, Steve noted. "Nice meeting you." He said quickly before making his way towards the door. 

Steve stood in awe, he just met a god. A god named James Barnes. Steve just needed to know more, and just about everything about who he is, what he likes. He didn't stand in his driveway for long, once James got inside the yelling got worse, which pulled Steve out of his daydream. He winced slightly hearing it, feeling bad for the beauty that lived inside. Steve's father was strict, and by the book, yeah. But he never yelled, not like that. He punished him sometimes, yeah, he grew up getting spanked and grounded for the stupid stuff he pulled. But never did his dad come close to screaming at him like what he could hear inside that house. 

Steve didn't stand and ponder over it, he walked across their lawn to his own house, rushing the door inside. He stormed about, happy for all the new smells a new house brought. Steve made his way back outside, hooking Bella out and dragging her out the gate like he did with the other dog. 

Steve spent the whole run with Bella thinking about the guy next door, he really hoped he had a class or two with him. That they could at least be friends, Steve could live with himself if they were friends. He would go crazy if they never talked, if he never knew more about the boy next door. 

Once the run, or sprint since she doesn't know the difference, with Bella was over. He went upstairs, unpacking could wait, it's not like they had a lot of stuff. Years of moving taught him how to unpack everything they owned quickly. Steve fell back on his bed, closing his eyes. He took a few deep breaths, falling into a sleep filled with dreams of a shadowed man that he couldn't catch, no matter how fast he ran. 

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, hope you guys enjoyed!!  
> Tell me what you thought, please! Comments and feedback would help a lot.  
> I'm already starting on the second chapter, hopefully I can get that up quickly.


End file.
